


Moonbound

by Missy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Study, Incipient Romance, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Eponine lives.And she'll teach Marius and Cosette to live, too.





	Moonbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



She doesn’t really explain how she does it. 

One minute, there was a bullet in her chest. The next, she was brushing off the dust and helping Cosette’s father drag Marius into the safety of the sewer. 

(The old man has done much living. He doesn’t ask her any questions). 

The next she’s within his home, being fed, being fussed over. He knows how much to give her, what type she takes.

“My sister…” he shakes his head at what he’s revealed. “It was not only bread we stole, to stay alive.”

(As she said, he has lived much).

Cosette is shocked to see her in the parlor the next morning. Eponine does feel a spot guilty about that. When they both get word that Marius has been taken to a local pauper’s hospital, she’s the one who flies to his grandfather to tell the old man to make sure Marius gets the best care. He deserves it after all.

She and Cosette sit by him and nurse him. The grandfather watches them with sour expressions but Eponine has nowhere else to go, disowned as she is by her family, by her tribe.

He wakes but is shell-shocked; stays shell-shocked. Calls out for his compatriots in the night, even though Cosette wraps herself around him. She does not, can not, besmirch herself for him. That would be a sin. Something good girls just don’t do.

(She will teach Cosette to be bad eventually. Or bad enough. Or maybe Cosette will have the temerity to teach Eponine how to be good, to be a lady. They have much time, after all.)

He is sad-eyed afterwards; wet, permanently damp like a Parisian spring. When she tells him she knows how to lift his spirits, and Cosette’s too, he seems incredulous.

She smiles, and offers him a part of her throat.


End file.
